Summer Wierdness
by Lumanessa-Akutabi
Summary: Karen is your average girl: loves music, likes to be outside, loves to have fun. But what happens when she's sucked into her favorite anime? Over-used idea, and summary sucks, I know, but the story's better.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was a lazy Wednesday, and school had been out for at least 5 weeks. Karen sat on the wooden swing under the ancient oak, listening to her CD player and wondering what she could do. Both of her parents were at work, so she couldn't go anywhere. Not to mention, her older brother was busy on the computer, so she knew it would be impossible to ask him to do anything with her.

'I should be at the beach or on vacation somewhere, like everyone else I know! Not stuck at home, dying of boredom!' Sighing, she cut off the CD player, and walked aimlessly around her family's property. After a few minutes, she found herself at the beginning of a trail that led through the woods at the back of the property. Being very familiar with the trail, and having nothing better to do, she quickly found herself surrounded by the calm of the forest and the warmth of the sun. She wandered along, occasionally going into the tree line to investigate a noise, or to explore the terrain. After what seemed like an hour, she came to a place in the trail that forked into 3 paths.

Much to her surprise, in the center of the fork was what appeared to be a swirling, blue-violet portal, almost 10 feet tall, hovering in mid-air.

Karen's POV

I blinked several times. 'I can't really be seeing this. There's no way!' I thought. I walked around it a couple of times, just to make sure that the summer heat wasn't playing tricks on my eyes. It wasn't. The portal-thing was about an eighth of an inch thick, barely a scratch in the air from the side. I didn't know what to do. Should I go through, and hope for the best, or turn away and never come back? Out of pure curiosity, I timidly held out my hand, and put my fingers through. I pulled them out after a few seconds, looking them over very carefully.

My fingers weren't wet, scorched, bloodied nubs, or anything, almost as if I hadn't even put them through. My curiosity soon got the better of me, and, holding my breath, I stepped into the portal. Bad idea! It felt like I was in a space rift for an eternity, both burning up and freezing. Suddenly, I felt myself dropping to the ground. I realized that I had shut my eyes during the "trip", so upon opening them, I was surprised to find myself looking at...more trees. It was like I had never left the forest back home! I was so frustrated, I felt that I needed to kick something or I'd explode!

Looking around for said something to kick, it suddenly dawned on me that I was standing on a stone-paved trail. 'Now, that's not right,' I thought to myself, 'Where the heck am I?' Boy was I confused! Finally getting tired of being so clueless, I decided to follow the trail, just to see where it would take me. I must have been walking for a few hours, because the sun started to set.

"Dang it! What am I supposed to do now if I can't get to the end of this thing by nightfall?!" I hurried down the path, first at a jog, then at a run. Almost out of no where, the path ended, and a huge clearing appeared with a two-story house sitting right in the middle of it.

o.0 "What the-? Where the heck did this thing come from?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Karen's POV

The house was white and looked like something from suburbia. It had a wooden, wrap-around porch at the front, with a bench swing in the corner. I walked up the steps, wondering if anyone was home, and if they could help me. I knocked on the door, but only silence replied.

"Hello?" I knocked again, and still there was quiet. I turned the door-knob just out of curiosity, and found it unlocked. Against my better judgment, I let myself in, and found myself in a very nicely decorated front hall.

Normal POV

Karen stared wide-eyed at the interior of the hall.

"Wow," she thought, "talk about posh." Looking to the right, she saw a doorway leading into what appeared to be a dining room. "Let's see if anyone's home."

The room was very ordinary, a table with six chairs, a cabinet with what appeared to contain "the good china", and was connected to the kitchen.

"Anyone here?" Karen called out. No response. She wandered into the kitchen, which looked very nice. Marble countertops, chrome refrigerator, designer sink, a stove/bar island in the middle, toaster, microwave, etc., and cabinets galore made up the general interior design.

O.O "And I thought the hallway was fancy!" continuing her search of the down stairs area, she found: a bathroom, library with tons of books, basement, laundry room, and what looked like a sitting/ sun room. She was about to climb the stairs and investigate the second level, when something shiny, in a room she hadn't noticed before, sparkled. "Curse my curiosity and addiction to shiny things!!"

Walking in, the first thing she noticed was the hundreds of beer cans lying around the room.

"What the-? Where did all of this come from?" She asked no one. Feeling it was her solemn duty as a visitor that just happened to be there uninvited, she started to pick up the cans and place them on the coffee table. "There, I think that's..all…." She had happened to look up and see the biggest, flat-screen plasma TV in her entire life. O.O "Whoa! It's **huge**! Got to be at least 72"!" She yelled, childish amazement taking over. Looking around, she noticed the surround sound speakers, huge leather sofa, X-box 360 and loads of games for it. "These guys have got to be rich!"

Not being able to contain herself any longer, she started to run out of the room and up the stairs. Half way up, however, reality hit her hard, and she realized that someone might be upstairs. Tip-toeing the rest of the way up, she looked around and saw another hallway with rows of doors on both sides. Karen decided to start on the right and work her way around.

Karen's POV

The first room I came to kind of surprised me. I opened the door a little bit, poked my head in, and saw nothing but toys from wall to wall.

"Geeze! Where's the flippin' bed in here?" I looked closely at a peculiarly large hill of stuff, and it dawned on me that it was said "flipping" bed, but couldn't tell at first due to the amount of junk piled on top. "Okay, so there's definitely a kid here." I shut the door and moved on to the next room. Biggest mistake of my life.

Opening the door, I was greeted with a very sour odor that made me feel very sick. I held my nose, and looked in. There were what I guessed were dirty, sweaty, sour clothes in piles all around the room, as well as a hundred more beer cans. "At least I now know who the drinker is." I quickly shut the door.

Before going into the third room, I mentally and physically braced myself. I had had too many surprises already, and I wasn't looking forward to anymore. I was shocked at what I saw. A room that was actually clean! A white four-poster bed sat against a wall on the left, a desk with a TV as well as a chest-of –drawers, sat on the wall opposite. The walls were a light powder-blue, with white ceiling and base boards. Going down the hall to the next room, I found out that it was just a bathroom. "Now for the other side of the hall."

The room that I was walking into, which was the last room on the left-side, was painted a hunter green, and had only a few clothes on the floor. Looking over at the unmade bed, I noticed something small and light brown sticking out from between the sheets. Cautiously, I made my way to the side of the bed and pulled back the sheets. I face planted at what I saw. It was a small teddy bear! 'What kind of guy sleeps with a teddy bear?!' I got out of the room before I burst out laughing.

I was a little scared of the next room. The walls were completely covered with pictures of Shishiwakamaru. It was like he just kept staring at me! Other than the pics, the room was pretty normal. I was also glad that there was another YYH fan here. The next room was similar to the blue room I saw earlier, the only difference was the location of the bed, and the fact that there were several bottles of strange colored liquids in them.

I was two inches from turning the door-knob on the last room, when I heard the worst possible sound at that moment: voices.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Normal POV

Karen hurried over to a section of wall that flanked the left side of the stairs, and pressed her back to it, hoping that she would be hidden.

"I'm starving," a voice complained.

"I'll start something. It wouldn't have hurt the old hag to let us stay for dinner," another voice replied.

"If anyone needs me, I'll be in the library," a third called out.

"Hey, Jin, I bet I can beat you in a quick game before dinner." A child-like voice challenged.

"You're on!" an Irish-accented voice yelled back. Racing footsteps rushed off in the direction of the living room. The child's voice soon yelled out.

"Chu! When'd you start organizing your empty cans?"

"I haven't. Why?" an Australian voice replied.

" 'cause all your cans 'ave been stacked up real neat on the table in 'ere," the one presumably named Jin replied.

'Dang it! Now I'm sure to be found out!' Karen thought, slightly panicked.

"You don't think someone's snuck into the house while we were gone, do you?" guessed the child.

"Well, I've got an idea, just in case," the one Karen guessed was Chu, said. "Jin, me and you'll search down here to see if 'nyone is hiddin' out, and you, Rinku, 'll look upstairs, got it?"

"Rodger!" Rinku cheered, and raced up the stairs. Karen held her breath, and tried to press herself closer to the wall. A young boy reached the top of the stairs. He was wearing a baseball cap and a colorful shirt, and was almost directly in front of Karen, who was paralyzed to the spot. Karen thought that in a few minutes, the boy would go away, and never see her. This would have been true, if she had had a better grip on her CD player. It slipped out of her hand, and fell to the ground with a "thunk". Rinku quickly turned around and opened his mouth as if to call the others. Karen knew that she couldn't be found out, and without thinking, rushed at the boy, knocking him into the wall fairly hard.

'Sorry, kid, but it was for your own good,' Karen thought, as she rushed down the stairs. Apparently, the thud of Rinku going into the wall had alerted the other two on the search, because they were now standing at the foot of the stairs. The next thing she knew, Rinku was yelling "grab her!", and a man with a blue mohawk was trying to catch her. Thinking quickly, Karen had gotten to a good run, dropped to her knees, and slid between the man's legs, gotten up, and narrowly avoided a man with red hair's grasp. Unfortunately, the red-head nimbly spun around, and caught Karen around her waist.

Karen's POV

"Dang it! Let me go!" I screamed. My hand had been no more than an inch from the front door handle when the red-headed guy had grabbed me. I started to put up what I thought was a good fight. I was kicking my legs and grabbing at the guy's arms, trying to get him to let me go.

"Calm down, lass!" he tried to say calmly, but was failing miserably, due to my fingernails sinking into his arms.

"That's one feisty Sheila," The blue-haired man remarked. Rinku just sat on the floor, laughing his head off.

"What is going on here?!" Someone yelled. I stopped fighting and looked at the source of the outburst. A very peeved looking man, with blonde hair that stood straight up on his head, stood in the doorway of the dinning room with what appeared to be a spatula in his hand. To his left, a man with purple hair in a ponytail had his arms crossed and one eyebrow cocked in a "what the?" face.

"What's going on?" a guy with slicked back blue hair asked as he came out the library.

"That's what I just asked," the blonde replied. Reality hit me pretty hard as I looked at everyone. These people were Rinku, Chu, Jin, Touya, Suzuki, and Shishiwakamaru from YYH, and I had broken into their house. I tilted my head back so I could look Jin in the face.

"You can let me go now," I said, "I promise not to run away or fight anymore." He looked suspiciously at me, but finally let go. I backed up so that I could look at the entire group. "I'm sorry for entering your home without your permission. You see, I was walking through the woods earlier today when I got lost. I finally found this place around sunset and wondered if anyone was home. I knocked three times, got no reply, found the door unlocked, and came in to see if anyone was here. I'm sorry if I caused any trouble."

"Your story sounds believable," Shishi commented, "if not for the fact that there is not a road within miles of this place to be lost from."

'Well there goes my story out the window.' Sighing, I mumbled, "Thanks for blowing my story, Shishi."

"What was that?" Jin asked. Curse his amazing hearing! "Did you just call him 'Shishi'?" And there goes my cover! Everyone started to give me confused looks, so I decided to come clean. I told them that my name was Luna and about everything that had happened earlier that day, boredom, portal, path, and all. When I was done, everyone looked shocked. Just to break the awkward silence, I asked, "Is there something burning?"

"My alfredo!" Suzuki screamed, and ran to the kitchen.

"So…you're from another dimension?" Rinku asked.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Cool!" Things were going to be very interesting around here.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to those of you who have reviewed! I will try to update as soon as I can!**

** To TallyYoungblood: Yes, the rest of the gang will be in the story later, and that's where we will really begin to have fun. I can't wait to get there, myself. **

**To Colonel B. (I'm not going to say the rest of his name . ) : Thanks for the tip about the smilies. You'll be glad to know that I don't use them anymore in this story. Also, I know that the portal idea is really cliche, but I have said in the summary of the story that it was an over-used idea. **

**Once again, thanks of the reviews and now, ON WITH THE STORY!! Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this story is Karen.  
**

**Chapter 4**

Karen's POV

The guys let me stay for dinner, but it was an…odd event. No one really talked, only when asking for something. Not even the usually talkative Jin said anything, but gave me curious glances on a few occasions. Rinku, on the other hand, asked questions non-stop.

"What's your world like? What kind of foods do you have? Do you have yo-yos where you live? Do you know what-"

'Geeze! This kid's mouth must be on energizer batteries, 'cause he just keeps going, and going, and going…' I thought.

"Rinku, I think Karen has answered enough questions for one night," Touya interrupted him. Thank you, Touya! You are my life saver! I sighed and went back to eating, only to give a huge yawn nearly two minutes later. Looking around the table, I saw that everyone was staring at me like "Whoa." It was kind of freaking me out.

All of a sudden, Jin cracked the biggest grin I've ever seen.

"Tired, lass?" he asked.

"Maybe just a little," I replied, with a nervous laugh.

"Then allow me to show you to your room," Touya offered.

"My room??" I mumbled, following him out of the room.

We walked down the hall to what appeared to be a type of linen closet that I had failed to notice. Reaching in, he pulled a white sheet set off of one of the shelves. Closing the door, we continued our trek up the stairs, and towards the room I had yet to investigate. Until now, that is. The room was about the same size as the other bedrooms, with creamy white walls, a mahogany four-poster bed, and matching nightstand and mirrored dresser.

"We had originally used this as a storage room," the ice master explained, while trying to put the mattress cover on. I quickly joined in to help. "But Suzuki insisted on changing it into a guest room, just in case if Yusuke or someone stays the night. The thing is, though, the last time Yusuke stayed over was nearly six months ago." Finishing up, he asked, "Is there anything else you might need?"

"Well, if it's not too much to ask, do you think that I could borrow a pair of shorts and a big tee-shirt to sleep in?"

"Oh..Uh..sure! Of course!" he quickly replied, looking around and getting a little flustered. "I'll be right back." He left the room, but, curiosity getting the best of me, I followed him. He entered the first normal room I found, which I guess was his room. He fumbled through a few drawers, but eventually pulled out a pair of navy blue shorts and a white v-neck tee. Turning around and handing them to me, he asked, "Do you think these will work?"

"Yep! Thanks. G'night, Toy!" I smiled and headed back to my new room. I quickly changed, and slipped between the sheets of the bed. I sighed, thinking about all that had happened to me today. This made me think of my family. Were they worried about me? Have they been searching for me? I really did miss them. Closing my eyes, I laid down, and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow... My chapters are short, especially that last one. But this one is a little bit longer. And funnier. I really liked writing this chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

Normal POV

Karen awoke to sunlight shining on her face. She sat up and, with a yawn, began to stretch. Suddenly, she realized she was in a room she didn't recognize. 'What?!' she thought, 'Where am I?' As if on cue, memories of the previous day flooded her mind. 'Oh yeah, I'm at the guys' house.'

A delicious scent wafted into her room. "So…good…." She murmured, sniffing the air. Getting out of bed, she opened her door and followed the scent downstairs. Arriving at the dinning room, she noticed Suzuki cooking in the kitchen. Getting closer, she also noticed that he was making waffles. "Mmm…waffles." She couldn't help but murmur.

This caused Suzuki to turn around. "Oh. Karen. Good morning. What brought you down here this early?"

"Well, I couldn't help but follow that delish smell of a home-made breakfast," She replied with a grin. "Am I the first one up?"

"Yes, but the rest should be down in a few minutes."

"Anything I can do to help?" She offered.

"If you don't mind, you could set the table. Plates and glasses are in the cabinet to the right of the sink; silverware in the top drawer."

"Rodger!" She grinned, and set herself to the task.

Karen's POV

I had just placed the last glass on the table, and was going back to help Suzuki with the food, when the rest of the guys came down.

"What smells so good?" Rinku asked.

"Suzuki made waffles," I grinned.

"Waffles?" Jin asked, eyes going wide and ears perking up, a smile playing on his lips.

"Yep! Having to smell something that good while setting the table was torture."

"What are we waiting for, then?" He quickly flew over to a chair, piling waffles onto his plate.

"Save some for me!" Rinku yelled, dashing to a chair, followed by Chu, and piling a few on their plates as well.

"If you want something to eat, you might want to try to snag a few," Touya suggested to me.

"Don't worry," Suzuki chuckled, "I made more." He headed back to the kitchen to get said second batch. The rest of us took our seats, followed moment later by Suzuki with more waffles and helped ourselves to breakfast.

"Honestly, you three, you could at least _**pretend **_to have some manners when we have a guest," Shishi scolded Jin, Chu, and Rinku. They looked up at him, cheeks bulging with waffles and Rinku with a piece hanging out of his mouth. I couldn't help it. The sight was so funny, I had to spit my orange juice back into my cup to keep it from coming out of my nose, and burst out laughing. Suzuki and Shishi both joined in, Touya giving an amused smirk. The other three looked at each other, unable to figure out what was so funny.

After breakfast, we started to clean up and put things away. Chu and Jin cleared off the table, Suzuki washed the dishes, I rinsed, Rinku dried them, and Touya and Shishi put them away. We had almost finished when Chu asked a question to no one in particular.

"When did Koenma say he'd be comin'?"

" I think he said sometime around 10:30." Shishi answered.

"Koenma?" I wondered out loud. Why was he coming here?

"He's a good friend of ours. We called him after you had gone to sleep to see if we could get you back to your dimension." Touya stated.

" It's not like we don' like yeh, lass" Jin remarked, "We just want to make sure yeh can get home a 'right."

"Oh." I quietly sighed.

"Well, it's 9:50. Do you want to try to take a quick shower, Karen? I washed your clothes last night." Suzuki offered.

"Um, sure."

"Towels are in the hall closet and you can choose whichever shower you want." He said, handing me my clothes from yesterday.

"Thanks." I walked to the closet and grabbed a towel. As I headed up the stairs to use the shower on the second floor, I kind of dragged my feet, a little depressed. I had been living a YYH fan's dream, getting to live with characters from the show, but now, it seemed that my time was coming to a close. I walked into the bathroom, stripped, and took a relatively short shower. Climbing out of the tub, I quickly toweled off and got dressed. As I wiped the steam off of the mirror, I took a moment to study myself. My damp, dark brown hair was already starting to form mid-back length ringlets. My eyes were almost the same color as my hair, if not a half-shade darker. I was kind of short for my age, 5'3", only a teensy bit taller than Touya, now that I thought about it, and a bit pale, but not by much. I realized that it might have almost been time for Koenma to arrive, so I combed my hair out with my fingers and hurried downstairs.

I found everyone in the living room, and from what I gathered, Koenma had just arrived. He sat in a leather recliner in his teenage form, talking casually to the rest of the guys.

"So you must be Karen," he said, when he noticed that I had just walked in.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm putting up three chapters today because I'm going to be really busy this weekend. Between travel, a funeral, and visiting family, I probably won't be able to get anywhere _near_ a computer. But hey! It's Fourth of July! I hope everyone has a safe and awesome holiday.**

**Chapter 6**

Normal POV

"So, what seems to be the problem?" Koenma asked.

"Well…,"Suzuki started, "As we said, we have reason to believe that Karen is from a different dimension."

"Yes…"

"We just wanted to know if it would be possible to create a portal to send her home safely."

"I see…" Koenma mused.

"So, do you think you can do it?" Shishi asked.

"Um, well…" Koemna chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head, "I can't." Everyone stared, unbelievingly, at Koenma.

"What do you mean, 'You can't'?" Touya incredulously asked.

"Well, you see..heh heh..um-these kinds of cases come up every couple millennia where someone from another dimension comes into our own. But…."

"But you don't know how to send her back," Suzuki finished.

"Right."

"So, I have no way to get home?" Karen hesitantly asked.

"Now I didn't say that," Koenma reassured her. "My father, King Yama, can create a portal that will safely carry you between dimensions and back home."

"Well, then, what are we waitin' for?" Jin asked, getting excited. "Call up your Da' and let's get lassie here home!"

" I hate to say it, but there's another problem with your idea, Jin. I can't just 'call up' my Father. He's on a business trip."

"How long will he be gone?" Suzuki cautiously asked. King Yama was infamous for his long business trips, and everyone knew it.

"Um..heh heh..three months?" Koenma nervously answered.

"I can't stay here for three months!!" Karen exploded. Everyone stared at her, stunned at her sudden outburst. This caused her to go crimson with embarrassment. "I mean," she stammered, "I don't have the kind of stuff for an extended stay. You know: clothes, personal items, toothbrush…."

"Don't worry," Koemna said, "I'll personally see to it that you get everything you need to live comfortably."

"And where exactly is she going to be living?" Shishi asked.

"Here, of course!" This response earned a chorus of "What?!"'s from the guys. "What? Don't you think you guys can trust yourselves with a girl living with you for a while?" Karen went red as the others shouted at Koenma; each opinion ranging from Shishi's 'What's that supposed to mean!' to Suzuki's 'We're Demons, not Animals, Koenma!'

"I was just teasing you!" Koenma defended himself. "But as to her living with you, I am perfectly serious, so behave yourselves!"

"You said you would personally see to Karen getting everything she needs. How are you going to accomplish that?" Touya asked, having to raise his voice a little over the others' grumblings.

"Well, I was going to have Botan take her shopping."

"And we're going to have lots of fun, won't we?!" a cheery voice asked, followed by the feeling of an arm wrapping around Luna's shoulders. She turned around, seeing a girl with blue hair in a ponytail and pink kimono. Karen freaked. This girl had appeared from out of nowhere.

"Where the heck did you come from?!" Karen yelled, pointing.

"Karen, allow me to introduce you to Botan. She'll be taking you shopping." Koenma explained.

"She pops up a lot from nowhere." Touya helped the still-staring Karen from where she had landed on the floor from her little "episode".

"Well, Karen, whenever you're ready, we'll go shopping," Botan offered, smiling.

"Don' worry, sheila, we'll be waitin' for ya here when ya get back," Chu encouraged.

"Well, if you say so…" Karen decided, walking out the door with the bubbly grim reaper. 'Shopping with Botan,' she sarcastically thought, 'this is going to be fun.'


End file.
